


如何统治一只小狗

by teateuth



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teateuth/pseuds/teateuth
Summary: 爱德华多睡不着，而这正是他统治一只小狗的第一步。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin & Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	如何统治一只小狗

**Author's Note:**

> 标题只为满足作者本人的小狗幻想，充满了自言自语与非正常的爱情观。标题与Summary均无意义。

标题:《如何统治一只小狗》

原作:The Social Network

作者:Weibo @我超会睡觉

分级:全年龄（G）

警告:无警示内容 

配对:Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin 仅基于电影，基本无差。

* * *

爱德华多·萨维林后来也不再梦见他的旧友马克·扎克伯格，乱梦缠身的时间比他想象中要更短，他还没有来得及药物干预，就快速进入到失眠阶段。他是来自拉丁美洲的巴西人，他们从来不为奇诡混乱的梦境烦恼，但基因里自带对失眠的恐惧。

起初只是睡不着，睡不着是失眠最浅的层次。爱德华多并没有重视，拜托，这个时代谁没有一点睡眠问题？他尝试数羊、听播客、吃甜食、运动，但收效甚微，他考虑过做爱，但担心自己会在高潮的时候猝死所以最终作罢。他也试过吃药、看心理医生、催眠——每个方法都生效了一段时间，但不久之后又会重归在凌晨四点辗转反侧的状态。

后来失眠演变到了下一个阶段，半睡半醒比完全睡不着更加糟糕，时间的流速变得迟缓甚至凝滞，他一边见律师一边看医生，结果两边都焦头烂额。

漫长的诉讼中马克的每一个表情都在折磨着他，在应对双胞胎的质证时，马克大部分时间里都保持着刻意的漠然与忽视，但爱德华多确信某一时刻他收到了来自马克的、非常偶然的一瞥，爱德华多仓皇地发现自己依然能读懂他的每一个表情，这像是在昭示着他们什么都没有改变。

可事实并非如此。

那是某种糅杂着关切与问询的神情。一时间爱德华多觉得天旋地转，觉得荒谬，他笃信这绝非误判因此他没有再花半秒钟去重新确认。他拿起水杯起身，脑中唯一的念头是想吐。爱德华多想：天哪。马克·扎克伯格。假如你真的长了一颗心的话，你应该把你的刀子一捅到底，而不是在把我的内脏搅得一塌糊涂之后抽刀问我是否还好。

在那天晚上堪堪三个小时的睡眠中，马克没有放过他，在梦里，马克坐在质证桌的对岸，他问：“华多，你为什么在那边？”

无力感堵住了爱德华多的咽喉，整个梦境中他都无言以对，醒来后他干呕了几分钟，语言功能才终于回笼，他想：你应该问你自己。

他的失眠症日益加剧。

爱德华多不是乖巧的病人，他的防御意识似乎一夜之间拔高到了城墙水平，面对他的语焉不详，医生建议他和身边的朋友聊一聊。但爱德华多谁也没联系。他将一切归咎于加利福尼亚，换一个环境会好一点，爱德华多想。

再后来，他的失眠症演变到他以为自己睡着但其实醒着的地步，某一天清晨他睁开眼，发现床头的水杯里插着一枝月季，爱德华多根本想不起来自己什么时候去摘过它，他也过了好一会儿才意识到这意味着什么：只有踩在露台围栏上探出大半个身子，才有可能伸手摘到沿着酒店外墙体生长的月季。

那是二十五楼。

爱德华多联系了克里斯蒂。可以这么说，克里斯蒂是他交往过的人中最与他相像的人：都有着无止境的占有欲，都是不知餍足的嫉妒狂。

爱德华多怀疑恰恰是这一点使他们彼此吸引又排斥。

克里斯蒂在电话里直截了当地让他去找硅谷的那个小卷毛，于是爱德华多第一千次重申：我们不能单独联系。我在告他，这是规矩。

爱德华多甚至听到了女孩在对面漫不经心地吹破了一个泡泡，克里斯蒂说：“那我们三人拉个群组？”

“我敢说你甚至没有哪怕一个晚上因为我失眠过，”克里斯蒂说，“难以置信，我以为是那群硅谷荡妇，到头来你居然是为了一个机器人。”

“女士，再次重申，我没有背叛你！”爱德华多说，他想忍住那句话，却还是难以克制为马克辩护的冲动：“他不是机器人。别这么说。”他小声地说。

“拜托！爱德华多！”克里斯蒂本没有什么过激情绪，但爱德华多底气不足的声音让她涌起一股无名火：“全美国都知道他把你操了就丢，而你现在还在为他说话？”

“事情不是你想的那样。”爱德华多掩面：“……我们没操。少看点同人小说，亲爱的。”

“我不想评价任何人的身材，”克里斯蒂压低了声音，“可你图什么？他甚至没有一个像样的屁股。”

“我不知道这跟屁股有什么关系！”爱德华多甚至喊出声了。克里斯蒂如此，达斯汀如此，甚至连克里斯都曾默默替他和马克掩上房门。可他们没有。上帝啊，为什么每个人都相信他们操过？是为了让这场诉讼染上更多悲剧色彩吗？

“屁股很重要，”克里斯蒂说，“但不得不说，你有一个完美的……”

“操！”爱德华多恼火地打断了她，他对着手机喊道：“屁股根本没那么重要！Facebook甚至没有屁股但我还是他妈的输了！”

过了几秒，意识到自己说了什么的爱德华多又骂了一句脏话。紧接着他又悲哀了起来，是的，Facebook甚至没有屁股，他比克里斯蒂输的更难看。

“可悲的嫉妒狂，”于是，或许是同病相怜，此刻连克里斯蒂都忍不住怜悯了：“这不是你的问题。扎克伯格会因为没有选择你的屁股而后悔。”

“扎克伯格从不后悔。”爱德华多揉了揉眉心，他想喘口气，“换个话题。克里斯蒂，我们聊聊失眠。”

“不然你以为我们在聊什么？我们整个晚上聊的就是失眠！”克里斯蒂高声说，“你失眠时有哪怕那么一分钟是无关马克·扎克伯格的吗？你知道问题就是他，但你还是放任他摧毁你。你明知道他根本不可能从他宝贵的时间中抽出一分钟来看你、来检查你是不是已经因为嫉妒而死，你明知他天生就是这种烂货！你知道在我眼里你是什么吗？你比他更烂！”

这些话脱口而出的瞬间，过往种种涌上心头，克里斯蒂忽然为爱德华多愤怒起来，她为他的遭遇愤怒，也为他本身。

于是她扬声道：“你明明知道他的底细，明知道马克·扎克伯格什么也不在乎尤其是你！而你竟然还在渴求他——”

“我渴求他什么？”爱德华多又一次仓皇地打断她的指责，他跳下床光着脚尤如困兽般来回踱步，一连串的逼问与失眠眩晕让他发疯：“操，操！你是不是搞错了什么？为什么你在指责我？如果我此刻就死，我不会死于嫉妒，而是死于背叛！”

有一刹那爱德华多觉得克里斯蒂即将刺破他的虚伪。他从未如此不体面过，但为了保护他已经被刺得对穿的那颗真心，他心甘情愿舍弃体面。

“ **你会死于不知好歹。** ”克里斯蒂缓慢而清晰地逐字说道：“爱德华多·萨维林，你 **竟然** 渴求他爱你。”

‘爱’这个单词重重地砸在爱德华多的心上，令他一时无言。

“你爱他。你不可能没有意识到，只是情况更为复杂，以至于我后来才发觉，”克里斯蒂继续说，“爱已经是所有词汇中最能精准形容你的病态的单词了，你想反驳这一点吗？华多？”

人们总因占有欲而误以为自己在爱，而爱德华多企图让自己以为占有欲与爱毫不相干。尤其是在被背叛后。

几十秒后，爱德华多说：“我同意。这已经是所有词汇中最为谨慎的选择了。”他的语气紧绷又平静，仿佛是在细细斟酌论文中的一个单词。

两人一时无言。

爱德华多整理着呼吸，克里斯蒂凝神听着，她听见他的呼吸渐渐平静下来。在这沉默中，爱德华多静静地思量着女人的每一句话，思量它们的参考价值，同时，在柯克兰H33宿舍度过的每一寸光阴也在他眼前行云流水般滑过，无数行为与眼神纵横交错，盘根错节的细节尽数涌来。

爱德华多发现他并不为‘爱’这个词诧异，人类应该创造一个比爱更深邃的单词来形容那种杂糅着奉献、忠诚、贪婪与痛苦的感情，但是没有，于他而言，‘爱’已经是最精准的选词。

他复盘了自己在马克身边的每一分钟，复盘了他的每一句话。不知过了多久。爱德华多在电话那端笑了起来，像是推翻现有的答案找到了更好的解法。

他真诚地对克里斯蒂说：“你说的基本正确，唯一的失误是，他在乎我。你怎么会认为他不爱我？”

在此基础上，克里斯蒂的每一句话都是妄语，他不是死于不知好歹，一切罪证指明他们相爱。

天将破晓，雾气缭绕，爱德华多走到露台看太阳升起。在克里斯蒂成串的逼问与否定后，他钻入往昔的尘埃，在大量或连续或间断的细节中，爱德华多找到了无数马克·扎克伯格爱他的证据，他借此汲取到了力量。马克当然爱他且只爱他，假如四海八荒内他只能爱一个人，那么那个人一定是他。

恍惚间爱德华多为这一事实感到了扭曲的幸福，哪怕三个小时后他要与他坐在质证桌的两岸，哪怕这一场质证中他不再是证人，而是原告。

**“他爱你，那他为什么又要背叛你？”**

这个问题又将他与那飘渺的幸福感生生撕开，爱德华多低头看见了自己的心：苍夷满目，血肉模糊。

爱德华多喃喃地说，“我不知道。”

“你疯了，”克里斯蒂断言道：“疯到可以忽视他背叛你这件事，疯到由你来亲自论证他爱你。”

“也许吧。”爱德华多说，那股虚妄的幸福烟消云散。一时间他生命中他以为极具象征性的事物统统化作乌有：那份实习，那场雨，那个被他冻结的账户，马克·扎克伯格在电话里的指责，那支笔，那份合同，那个邀请——

他爱他又背叛他，一切业因在爱的前提下都变得毫无意义。马克·扎克伯格背叛了爱德华多·萨维林，这一事实是这个宇宙唯一确凿的起点与本初，它无法被回溯，无法被追责，这个世界上只有一种东西既是本初也是结果，那就是原罪。

可是，为什么？爱德华多不禁问出声。

“去问问他吧。”

“他不会拒绝你。”

克里斯蒂挂掉了电话。

-

马克比了一个暂停的手势。塞与格雷琴对视一眼。

“十五分钟。”他说。

爱德华多松了一口气，他阖上眼往椅背深处后仰，在那半分钟里他丝毫没有意识到所有人都顺着马克的目光看向他，直到马克叫了他的名字，准确来说，他的昵称。在格雷琴的几次提醒后，‘华多’这个昵称多少带着点赌气的意味。非常幼稚。

爱德华多于是不得不站起来。格雷琴和塞都试图制止他们俩同时走到质证室外的行为，但没人在乎。

“说吧。”马克冲他扬了扬下巴。他们走到员工的茶水间，马克甚至锁上了门，它们靠在逼仄的茶水间的对角，爱德华多发现即便是这里最远的距离也比在质证桌上更近。

爱德华多看向他。说什么？这个问句甚至没有被问出来，马克就打断了它：“你有话想说。”

于是爱德华多几次开口，又几次哑然。最终他又在心里问了一遍，说什么？说多亏了克里斯蒂，他终于论证了他们彼此相爱？说扎克伯格先生，请问你能否略去冻结账户等不提，详细谈谈你为什么背叛我？

这世界上真的存在一种相爱，两个相爱的主体中一个笃信无疑、一个浑然不知吗？这真的不是前者因失眠而产生的可悲臆想吗？

爱德华多想，我疯了。同时他也意识到，面对马克，他早已无话可说。于是他摇了摇头企图离开。

“为什么你不睡觉？”马克皱着眉问，“为什么你睡不着？”

“我睡不着。”这甚至算不上一句回答。

“你昨晚睡了多久？”

“四十分钟？”

“因为我？”马克不加半点修饰地问道。

“因为诉讼。”爱德华多斩钉截铁道。他恨马克这份傲慢，他凭什么傲慢？

“因为我。”马克了然。

爱德华多想将手边的咖啡泼到他脸上，让他不得不滚回去换掉这件衬衫，然后提前结束今天的质证，皆大欢喜。说真的，没有咖啡他也该换掉这件衬衫，这是他高中时代的古董吗？它都快被穿成透明的了。操，马克身上那件外套是他的！他是故意的？他怎么敢？

“多久了？”马克问，他迅速翻遍这段时间质证桌上的记忆片段，“十三个星期？”

爱德华多没有说话。

“十三个星期。”马克微微抬了抬下巴，这个细微的动作让他看起来尖锐又狂妄。

爱德华多也在翻阅自己的记忆，这件外套，The North Face，爱德华多当然记得。在百万会员之夜上，马克穿的也是这件外套。他把这件外套忘在了柯克兰或者根本就是故意放在了那，天哪，爱德华多想，哈佛仿佛是上辈子的事——然后马克穿走了它，把它带到了加州，接着马克穿着他的外套伏击了他。

或许吧，爱德华多喜欢看他穿他的衣服，上辈子确实有这么一回事。

现在他穿着它的样子，简直像是站在爱德华多的伤口上沾沾自喜。

“你有没有爱过什么？”爱德华多没头没脑地问了一句，“什么都行，有生命的。猫或狗，或者人。”

爱德华多又快速地补上一句：“除了艾丽卡·奥尔布莱特。”

显然这句话打断了马克想要说的话，为这句抢白，他的表情空白了一瞬间。爱德华多嗤笑出声：“你不爱她。你想说这个名字只是为了有话可说。”

马克抿了抿嘴唇，片刻后才说道：“你不睡觉就为了思考这个？”

“思考我爱谁？”他接着说，“睡觉比这个问题更有价值，真不敢相信现在居然变成我劝你睡觉。”

多么以自我为中心。爱德华多一时间分不清楚他是在反击还是认真的。

鬼使神差地，这句话从爱德华多嘴里冒了出来：“我的医生建议我和你聊一聊。”

这话刚一脱口他就后悔了。这谎言太拙劣了，没有哪一份医嘱会让死者和杀手聊一聊。

他居然在一个心理系学生面前造谣了他的心理医生，爱德华多就感觉到他的目光在一寸一寸评估、审视他的灵魂，他识破了他的谎言吗？他是否在嘲弄他的拙劣？就在爱德华多承受不住这份目光想要往回补救时，马克终于开口：“当然，你任何时候都可以找我。”

于是所有念头烟消云散。爱德华多想起那晚克里斯蒂比女巫更准确的预言：他不会拒绝你。

他在看医生。马克想。

-

“你没有打给我。”马克说。

他们又一次出现在员工的茶水间，距离上一次已经过了一个星期。

爱德华多没有说话。马克接着问：“你昨晚睡了多久？”

“几个小时。”爱德华多吞了几口咖啡，睡眠缺失让他的感官扭曲，他感觉自己刚刚吞下了几口又腥又咸的海水。

“几个小时？”马克逼问道。

“三个小时？我猜。”爱德华多立刻就厌烦了。马克·扎克伯格刚在质证桌上用他的笔和草稿纸谨慎地算了一下一千加一万八千是否等于一万九千，现在他是不是还有算一算三小时加几小时才等于健康睡眠的八小时？

“但你没有打给我。”

爱德华多没有说话。他沉默着，意识开始抽离，或许他短暂地靠在橱柜上睡了几秒钟，有那么一瞬间他的意识逃离了他的躯壳，飘忽到了茶水间的上空，讥讽地看着他们两人，他想：噢，又开始玩‘你是我最好的朋友’那一套了。

“那没有用。”

“可你连试都没有试。你看起来很累。”马克看着他，事实上爱德华多把自己包装的很好，他看起来依旧体面，他那偶然流露出来的脆弱与疲惫都如此完美，连眼里的细小血丝都像是为了这场诉讼精心打造的。

可他周身的气息告诉马克，他很累，身心俱疲。

“我不用试。面对你时我一直很累，”爱德华多捏了捏鼻梁，疲惫道：“我想我要做的是别再见你。”

“你真的这么想吗？”马克问，“你不打给我是因为你的自尊心吗？”

“是的，”爱德华多语气中难免带上嘲讽，“原谅我不能一边向你索赔六亿一边当你无话不谈的朋友，原谅我不能像你一样若无其事、落落大方，你总是做的很好，马克。”

他语气中的攻击性让马克无话可说了。他抿着嘴唇，手指用力抠了几下橱柜的边缘。哇哦，爱德华多想，他生气了。他恨自己能够读懂这一切，他恨自己竟然看见了马克脸上瞬间闪过的痛苦——也正是那一瞬间，一种奇妙满足感掠过了爱德华多的心。

但令他惊讶的是，马克没有正面回击：“你现在住在哪？”他问道。

爱德华多想说‘我们不能单独见面’，第一个单词已经站在他舌尖上就要跳下——

然后世界上最他妈要命的一件事发生了。

**他睡着了。**

等再醒来时，马克蹲在他脚边，帮他捡起地上的纸杯，最难以置信的是他还拿着一张纸巾，马克默默帮他擦掉了鞋面上的咖啡。爱德华多不确定自己睡了多久，一分钟还是一个世纪？最糟糕的是，他不记得自己说了什么，也不记得他是否真的说话了。

然而马克什么也没说，他甚至没有再看他一眼，他把手里的垃圾丢进垃圾桶里，然后静静地离开了。

-

马克·扎克伯格出现在了他面前。爱德华多疲惫地把他请进来，他弄不清楚酒店的地址是他自己告诉他的，还是马克查出来的。无论哪种都很糟糕。

与他擦肩而过的一瞬间，爱德华多闻见了他身上湿漉漉的香味，他洗过澡了。

马克走进房内，从电脑包中摸出一张唱片。他回过头问爱德华多：“你想听吗？”

爱德华多给他做了一个请便的手势。马克拨弄着唱片机，过了好一会儿才让它发出声音，当爵士乐在屋内响起时，他们两人都为这个氛围感到尴尬。马克觉得自己像是一盏长得太突兀的落地台灯。

他感到自己必须说点什么了：“这是肖恩建议我带给你的。”

这句话的效果很好，爱德华多真的笑了。一股浓重的黑色幽默在房间中弥漫开来，无论是肖恩与唱片还是肖恩与马克，哪一种搭配都让爱德华多想要发笑。

他们就这样静静地站着听了一会儿。在这漫长的一曲中，马克问他：“你想睡了吗？”爱德华多于是躺到了床上，马克坐在他的床沿边上听完了剩下的曲子。身边柔软的床垫凹下一块的感觉让爱德华多产生了一种沉甸甸的渴望，他不动声色地让出了半边床。

后半夜里他便后悔了，身侧青年的呼吸让他几近崩溃。也许过了几个小时，也许只有几分钟，失眠模糊了爱德华多度量时间的感官，在无休无止无梦无眠的绝望中，爱德华多说：“我恨你。”

马克对此做出的唯一的回应是伸出手在他的头顶上胡乱地揉了一下，也许有点敷衍，但也算是哄了他。

爱德华多就此沉沉睡去。

-

他们从同一辆出租车上下来时正好撞见了格雷琴。爱德华多尴尬地回避了她的视线，但这并不妨碍他愧疚得像个面对基督教母亲的意外怀孕女高中生。

-

马克几乎每天都会出现，即使在没有诉讼的日子。他们不聊诉讼或者Facebook，事实上他们也几乎不聊天。有时爱德华多觉得这种造访是任务式的，有时他能感觉到马克很快乐。

据格雷琴说，塞和她重新协调了质证会的时间，间隔更久，周期更长。爱德华多不愿深想为什么，事实上这么长的间隔足以让他飞回马萨诸塞州处理余下琐事，可他没有。他有时听着马克在他不远处敲键盘的声音，会恍然觉得回到了哈佛。他时而怀念，时而怨恨。爱德华多从未快乐。

有时看着马克漠然的侧脸，爱德华多会想：他不知道他爱我。

爱德华多替他感到悲哀：多么纯情而又无知，也许直到这一刻，马克·扎克伯格都从未想过他真的会离开他。

-

“你爱我。”

说完这句话，爱德华多手里的纸杯应声而落。马克后退了一步，后来他自己分析这一刻，认为只是那杯咖啡出乎意料的跌落让他下意识后退，他并没有被这句话吓到。

或许他早已准备好被某个人指出这一事实。只是他没有想过这个事实会由爱德华多指出：连软软的鼻音都无法削弱他语气里的笃定。

马克静静地观察了几秒，爱德华多依然维持着握着杯子的可笑姿势，他半合着眼，脑袋渐渐低了下来，身体却依然稳稳地靠在茶水间的橱柜上。他睡着了。

马克走上前，他不确定自己该做什么，随着他们的距离渐渐缩短，马克想到，他们已经很久没有这么近过了。

他只走了五步，爱德华多空握着的右手就在他面前。马克很轻地战栗了一下。接下来那并非一种冲动，那是一种自然反应：

他低下头，含住了爱德华多食指的第一指节。

-

一整天的质证结束。飓风临近，雷声轰鸣，夏末秋初的最后一场暴雨将至，爱德华多终于病了。就像他自己祈祷的那样，这是一场能让他昏昏沉沉睡上一整夜的低烧。他睁着通红的眼睛拒绝服药，半梦半醒中尖叫着诅咒自己病得比绝症更长久，这样他就可以享有长眠的特权。

马克坐在床边絮絮地安抚着他，他觉得自己可以算得上是诱骗了，而爱德华多两次把药呕在他手上。第三次把药喂进他嘴里时，马克骗他说他已经吐过了，爱德华多这才将信将疑地躺下。

多么难缠。

“我们不喝敌人的酒。”爱德华多吐字含混，声音里带着重重的鼻音。

“我们已经是敌人了？”马克漫不经心地将他按回被子里，他以为爱德华多会乖乖睡去，但现实却是他比平时更好动多话。他并不讨厌这样。

“你是。”爱德华都冲他骄矜地一点头，“你后悔了吗？”

马克也钻进了被子里，爱德华多没有半分迟疑地靠了过来，马克感觉他就像一只温热的小太阳，他伸过手搂住爱德华多，他没有深想自己为什么这么做，他感觉到他炽热的呼吸扑在他的脖子上。

“不。”马克摇了摇头。

爱德华多毫不恋战，他痛快地说：“那么我也不会原谅你。”

爱德华多带着笑意阖上了眼，他想他终于发现了自己真正的死因，如他所料、如他祈祷，那的确是一种难能愈合的绝症： **痛苦的爱。**

马克也接受了爱德华多的选择。

马克·扎克伯格的世界一直以一种融洽而微妙的方式运行着，他的运行法允许自己的背叛与爱并行不悖，于是他也理所当然地认为爱德华多·萨维林能够在不原谅中继续爱他。在他的运行法中，没有任何命题能推翻他们依然相爱这一结论，这份畸形他贯彻始终，并认为爱德华多也将接受。

他们在质证桌上针锋相对并不影响他们晚上相爱并睡在一张床上，这恰恰就是爱德华多也接受的证据。他想他和爱德华多的共识正是他们相爱的基石，这共识不必阐明、难能言说，这种共奏的爱自在心底。

马克为自己能在宇宙中遇见爱德华多感到幸福。想想看，这多么美啊：他们连爱的方式都如此圆融一致，他们在这个粗制滥造的世界里建立了一条圆满的、不间断的链条，一条无法追溯因果也无法被破坏的名为‘爱’的永恒之链。马克想。多么美啊，他的爱人，他连睡梦中都带着笑意的华多。

我应该给他一个吻，也许在这场雨过后的某个晴天。也许现在。

直到后半夜，雨声将他猛然惊醒。

“华多？”

那种厄运将至的不祥感让马克惊惶地看向窗外，风雨晦暝，暴雨如银河倒泻，他从床上跌落在地，一种直觉让他踉踉跄跄地跑向露台，自带诅咒的加州夜雨从未放过他，他绝望地发现他的华多正光着脚站在露台的围墙上，像决心献死的天使一样向远方的月季伸出了手。

他几近半个身子悬在二十五楼的空中被雨水打得湿透，马克发现爱德华多看起来是那么无畏坦然：仿佛他已笃信他的身体终将与他支离破碎的灵魂殊途同归。

而马克也笃信自己这一生都不会再比这一刻更接近死亡。

他看着爱德华多握住那枝攀附着墙面顽强生长的月季，他用力把枝条折断，这个动作让爱德华多虚晃了一下，马克在他身后目睹全程，发现自己已无法动弹，他几近失声的同时止不住地发抖，等爱德华多稳稳站住时，马克早已坠落过了一回。他一滴雨也没淋就已浑身湿透。

扯下一枝月季后，爱德华多从围墙上爬下来。他经过马克时没有片刻停留，他回到房间，把手里的月季随手插在床头的水杯里，然后开始按起床头的电话，未等对面接听，他就开始井然有序地吩咐他要的班次与时间。做完这一切后，爱德华多钻进被子里，他睡着了。

或者说他从未醒过。

-

也许疯病是会传染的，爱德华多觉得马克也疯了。证据就是今早他吃早餐时一反常态的专注，没有用电脑也没有查邮件，迅速吃完以后，马克在餐桌对面静静地看了他一会儿。爱德华多不想跟他有任何眼神接触，于是不得不拿起报纸。

“关于上个月3号那天你问我的事，”

马克选了一个略显谨慎的开头。

爱德华多从报纸上方狐疑地看着他，卷发男人脸上的严肃让他不自觉地放下他翘起的腿。

“我的答案是你。”

说完这句谜语般的话，马克面无表情地与他对视。他们之间的空气凝固了几秒，爱德华多缓缓拿过手边的牛奶——这也是证据之一，显然今天有人打了客房服务的电话，换掉了他的咖啡。

爱德华多不想让自己落于下风，于是视线又若无其事地转移回了报纸上。报纸上的字他一个也没看进去，他疯狂地检索着自己的记忆，企图想起该死的五十多天前他问过什么破事。

他是故意的吗？天。他一个星期才睡不到四十个小时，现在他让他回忆五十多天前的事？

马克发现他竟毫无反应，于是又一次出声吸引爱德华多的注意力。

“那天你问我有没有爱过什么，”马克精准地复述道：“有生命的，猫或狗，或者人。”

爱德华多露出了堪称空白的表情。

“我的答案是你，”马克如是说道：“爱德华多·萨维林。”

马克注视着他，爱德华多依然捏着报纸。时间一毫秒、一毫秒的流逝着，爱德华多忽然仓皇地意识到对方在等待他的回应，一股焦虑感直冲他的脑门，但即便如此，他还是不动声色地又翻过一页报纸。

整个房间死寂如坟墓。

爱德华多盯着报纸上他毫不关心的娱乐版。过了大约一个世纪左右的时间，他终于对着某则他一个字也没读进去的新闻，从鼻腔中发出了一声微弱的“唔”的声音，并若有所思地点了点头。

马克于是也点了点头，仿佛对这个答案很满意似的。他镇定自若地从餐桌旁离开，又过了一会儿，他从爱德华多身后经过时俯身吻了一下他的颈后。

或许吧，或许是吻，或许只是不小心弯下腰用嘴唇贴了一下他的脖子。有的时候的确是会这么不小心的。

直到关门声响起，爱德华多才慢悠悠地从地上捡起他的语言功能，他大睁着眼睛，过了很久才想起战栗。

而马克想，华多被吓到了。他怎么会被吓到？他知道我爱他。所有人都知道。

或许华多只是对这个事实没有那么深切的理解。他想，他需要对此加强认知，他吓坏的样子简直像是第一次知道这件事。荒谬，或许反复向他述说能帮助他加深领悟。他的确应该这么做。或许他们的问题就出在他没有时刻向华多强调这一点。

我爱你。马克于是在心中练习了一遍。

或许塞今天真的会和他谈和解协议书的事。马克又想，等解决完这些事后，他可以问问华多愿不愿意来和他一起住。一直住酒店太浪费了，说真的，他不应该那么在乎格雷琴的看法。他们应该永远在一起。

**我怎么能这么爱他？** 马克想起了那枝月季。他想， **天啊，我应该更爱他。**

-

“萨维林先生退房了，”

前台显然认识他，当然，他在这里出入了快两个月：“他没告诉您吗？”

-

爱德华多始终认为他做了对的选择，在发现马克·扎克伯格也终于疯了之后，他及时选择了离开，何其明智。

他连最后签和解协议书都没有到场，爱德华多完全可以想象当马克知道格雷琴授权代签时会有多么气急败坏。这个想象奇异地令他感到快乐。

他回了一趟迈阿密，后来又去了纽约，最开始的日子里他几乎每天都能收到马克数封质问的邮件，他在邮件中指责他的逃避，痛斥他的懦弱，在所有邮件的末尾，马克·扎克伯格都重申了他的爱意。

假如有一天他的邮件泄露，爱德华多想，人们一定会惊讶于阿斯伯格症候群竟也能如此歇斯底里。

起初爱德华多还会将邮件点开看一看，到后来，他就任由它们堆在那里，甚至轻飘飘地换了一个常用邮箱。睡前看一眼旧邮箱的未读邮件数量已成为他的习惯，几乎也是同时，他的睡眠问题奇迹般地好转了，他想，问题的确出在加州，换了环境以后他不再失眠。

当他开始在重构他的生活时，马克还在不时发着邮件，在爱德华多已然成为纽约的一部分的某一天，他忽然惊觉他未读邮件的数量已经不再增加了。

在那一刻，爱德华多叹息了，他的叹息中带着某种满足。

他想，多么美啊，他们没有让庸俗的甜蜜毁掉任何一丝爱意，他与马克·扎克伯格联手将他们的爱扼杀在了峰值，他们爱情的尸体美得像个艺术品。

马克的放手是这艺术品的最后一刀。回看前尘，爱德华多相信马克所言非虚，他相信那天早上他所说的每一个单词的注脚都是爱意，他爱他，但爱德华多真的别无选择：难道他们要用爱情的华盖来粉饰太平吗？难道他要留下来饰演一场爱情喜剧，仿佛他们之间没有背叛、谩骂与相互羞辱吗？当他们扼住对方的喉咙亲眼见证他们已经爱到不能更爱的时候，难道要用幸福生活的凡俗细节来摧毁他们携手创造的第二件艺术品吗？

**痛苦的爱难道不比庸庸碌碌的幸福更美吗？**

在马克·扎克伯格停止无意义的邮件攻击的那一刻，爱德华多相信他们达成了共识，马克的爱不再搁浅于世间的浅层欢愉，他们终于成为了这场大博弈里旗鼓相当的玩家。

也正是那一瞬间，爱德华多感到某种东西已然脱离了他，仿佛一条蛇已蜕去了旧皮。纽约这座城市变成了两副棺材：一副装着年少的爱德华多·萨维林，一副装着他的爱情。

新加坡很美。

只是在新加坡无数衣香鬓影、觥筹交错的名流宴席中，爱德华多总能看到一个穿着灰色卫衣的卷发男孩局促又疏离地站在角落，有时他想过去抱抱他，有时他会对他说，我们会爱到坟墓里，人们会因我们的死因一致而将我们合葬，有时他只是远远地思念他。

有时爱德华多也会就这么看着他杀气腾腾地冲他走来。

多么经典的重逢，多么熟悉的戏剧冲突。事隔经年，时过境迁，马克做的第一件事就是把他从他的女伴身边劈手夺过，然后咬牙切齿地问他：“你怎么敢？”

哇哦。没错，各位，的确是他，但别这么看我。事情不是你们想的那样。我们俩真的没操过。

爱德华多挣开了马克的手。一切都还在他可以掌控的范围内，爱德华多告诉自己：他只是个机器人，他和现在那些傻逼AI不过是异父异母的兄弟，你对付得了的。于是他没有给马克半点眼神，他径自牵过女伴的手与她耳语，他甚至还开了一个可爱的玩笑，这让那位女士得体地笑着离开。

不过如此。

爱德华多决意要表演他的游刃有余，于是他整理了一下他完美到不能再完美的西装，等一切确实光鲜亮丽到能好好与旧情人一较高下以后，他才慢吞吞地侧过身与马克对视。

Oops.

“你不再在乎我了。”

怒意散尽，马克·扎克伯格赶在他说话之前平静地得出结论。

爱德华多从未想过他会在马克脸上看到这样一副表情：杂糅着低落、黯然与委屈，他简直像是条被一脚踹进水里的小狗，浑身湿淋淋的，尾巴和耳朵一齐耷拉着，爱德华多甚至惊恐地发现，马克连鼻尖都变红了。

爱德华多简直瞬间就胃疼了起来，他手足无措之余还发现周围的人们都若有若无地向他们投来视线。操，他们是不是搞错了什么？为什么他们看他的眼神仿佛是他把马克一脚踢出了Facebook？说真的，新加坡人懂个屁的美国新闻。

马克久久地看着他，发现爱德华多甚至没有半点反对他那句话的意思，他过了一会儿才喑哑着嗓音问：“你有收到我的邮件吗？”

只是个疑问句，事情好办。爱德华多迅速接道：“在纽约的时候我换了一个邮箱。”

过了一秒，感受到周围热切而八卦的视线，爱德华多立刻又画蛇添足地加了一句：“我记得我群发了新地址，怎么，你没有收到吗？”

完美的公关。

马克闻言冷冷地凝视着他。爱德华多毫不心虚地看了回去，他的目光甚至很真诚，好像他真的从来没有把一只小狗踹进过水里。

于是众目睽睽之下，马克拿出手机写了封邮件，爱德华多希望自己今晚根本没有带手机，但他带了，因为这就是去他妈的现代社会。当新邮件提示音在他口袋中响起时，大家都很尴尬，爱德华多真的特别尴尬。

或许他爱德华多·萨维林真的就这么在新加坡上流圈子里坐实了爱情骗子这个身份，但你马克·扎克伯格又能好到哪里去呢？他妈的尴尬制造大师。

他当初就该把电脑砸在他头上。

爱德华多舔了舔下唇，他告诉自己别慌，于是他真的就冷静下来了。就仿佛他的人生从未响起过那令人尴尬的提示音。

“来。”他对马克矜贵地吐出一个单词，然后头也不回地转身就走。多么镇定。

各位。我们没操过。少看点同人小说，我们待会也不操，更不会操得天昏地暗。

爱德华多竭力想维护好自己的游刃有余，可终究没能忍住用余光瞥了一眼跟在他右后方的男人。他脸上已经没有刚才那样复杂的神色，一切重归于平静，他似乎又变回了无喜无怒的凯撒。爱德华多收回目光。

可他小步小步控制着步幅、有意落后他半步的样子，明明还是只小狗。爱德华多承认他对马克·扎克伯格的小狗幻想由来已久，对，他走神了，他想起哈佛，想起柯克兰，想起很多这些年他很少再想起的一切。

如果你也有过一只不那么亲近人的小狗，就会明白给他全部的爱、获取他全然的信任是多么快乐的一件事，也会明白在这一切之后又让你的小狗失魂落魄，施虐的快感又会怎样让你的心又疼又痒。

他们像是角逐较量般沉默了一路，爱德华多内心一片空白，他相信他们两人没有一个人去试图计算他们有多久没见，他们是爱情中虔诚的苦行主义者，正如没有任何一个沙门释子会数着遁入空门的日子沾沾自喜，时间于他们而言是爱情最幼稚的衡量单位。

直到他们回到爱德华多的房子，马克都在想，他怎么敢，他怎么能——

他几乎没有再看他一眼。

一种愤懑与莫大的孤独压在了马克的心上。世界上真的存在一种荒谬的爱，能够丝毫不夹杂半分想见对方的渴望吗？相比去相信其存在的低可能性，一个理智的马克·扎克伯格或许应该去考虑他已不再被爱的概率。

“华多，”

爱德华多甚至没有为这个称呼停顿哪怕一毫秒，这亦加剧了马克的痛苦。爱德华多走向冰箱，他猜马克可能正在戒碳水，但他还是丢了一瓶可乐给他，甚至不是零度的。在这刻薄的举动之后，他想，爱德华多，你已经变成了一个坏人，一个残忍的情人，恭喜你成为大博弈里合格的玩家。

马克环视一圈他的房子，看到他的露台依然开阔，在他的上千封邮件中至少有一半都在祈求他至少把露台做成封闭的。爱德华多要么没看，要么根本就是故意想跟他对着干。

“你还会失眠吗？”

爱德华多挑眉：“离开加州之后就几乎不会了。”

马克等着他说些‘命犯加州’之类的话，但爱德华多没有，他直切正题：“我后来意识到失眠的好转并非因为换了一个环境，而是因为你。”

来吧。华多，假如折磨我能让你至少表露出一点在乎。马克想。

“意识到我也让你痛不欲生以后，”爱德华多说，“我感受到了一种扭曲的安慰，或者说，一种我们终于平等的喜悦。长久以来折磨我的不是你不爱我或者你背叛我，亦或者你的毫不后悔。”

**“我的痛苦取悦了你。”** 马克轻声说。

“精确，”爱德华多赞叹道，他永远喜欢马克的直切要害：“我无法忍受你在背叛了我之后，居然依然能从爱中获得快乐。在以自我为中心这一点上，你简直是个天才。”

马克听着爱德华多的滔滔不绝，他意识到他变了，变得彻底坦荡。他不确认这是好是坏。

“所以我必须离开，正如你无论重来多少次都会背叛我一样，我除了离开别无选择，”

爱德华多本想继续说下去，想说他必须要摧毁他的快乐，说他要让他痛苦，他要向马克·扎克伯格宣告他的自救与复活必须基于他的欢愉不再，必须基于他幽深而切肤的苦与痛，他要告诉他他是多么的铁石心肠，他是多么的——

但他忽然察觉到马克轻微地侧过了脸，一种想要一探究竟的好奇让他凑到马克面前，在那一瞬间他就后悔了，并非后悔这好奇，而是后悔自己脱口而出的一切，他追溯光阴与因果，后悔七年又十一个月零三天前的那个早晨，他连一句‘我爱你’都没说就离开了他。

他竟然让他这么难过。

爱德华多手忙脚乱地找纸巾，一番找寻无果之后他手足无措地看着面前的男人，他抬起手又放下，他哆嗦着嘴唇上前一步，他又一次抬起手，也再一次垂下肩。

**一簇荆棘要怎样拥抱一只小狗呢。**

荆棘的拥抱会比不拥抱更好吗？

爱德华多上前笨拙地把男人抱入怀中，他感到马克小小挣扎了一下，但他了解他的小狗，他的别扭的坏脾气小狗如今居然连挣扎都不敢作真，仿佛在惊疑他会不会连个拥抱都反悔。

过了很久爱德华多才感到马克把手搂在了他的腰上，或者说他只是虚虚地环着他的腰。要让一只小狗重新信任有时需要很长时间，当爱德华多感受到马克终于低下头把脑袋靠在他的肩窝时，他又想，可他的小狗不用。

“真病态，”马克说。

**“你喜欢看我崩溃，因为那是我身上唯一完全属于你的地方。”**

爱德华多说，“我承认我的性癖很暴虐。”

“我能想象到你是那种一边说着你恨我一边高潮的人。”

爱德华多干巴巴地承认：“没错，我会的。”他轻轻拍了拍马克的背，企图让他颤抖的喘息平静下来。

“我没有后悔，以后也不会。”马克说，“后悔没有意义，后悔无法改变任何东西。”

爱德华多温和地亲了亲他的头发：“那么我也永远不会原谅你，原谅你是上帝的工作，不是我的。”

“我接受。”马克微微抬起了下巴，说这句话时他看起来傲慢、不可一世。

“而且我一定会反复翻旧账，”爱德华多坦然：“你欠了我一次，你有义务承受我反复发作的痛苦，还有恐惧。”

“别扯了，恐惧？”马克抹了一把脸，他高声说：“在你所有特质中我最恨你的虚伪，有人说过你是表演型人格吗？扮演受害者也是你的性癖之一吗？你在床上也会一边让我握住你的脖子一边说‘Please don't’吗？”

爱德华多不得不笑了起来，他想，他们今天一定会操并且还要实践他所有的性幻想。马克放开了他甚至还退后了一步，相拥会让他们以为脉脉温情可以粉饰太平，只有退开一步他们才能看见对方人皮下的卑鄙、残忍、贪婪与欲望。

“你的离开是为了统治我，是为了向我炫耀你的权力，你离开我只是为了警告我你有锁链而我有项圈——”

爱德华多屏住了呼吸，他看着马克·扎克伯格眼睛里带着火光的怒意与爱，他此时只想大笑，多么美啊！他居然在这个充斥着昏庸、愚昧与蠢行的宇宙中遇到了马克·扎克伯格，一个宇宙中唯一能够理解他的畸形与病态的人类！在他们不死不休的摧残与伤害中，荒谬的宿命竟还让他们相爱！

“当你发现你真的能拥有我、统治我与垄断我时，这种无上的权力比直接折磨我更让你快乐，”

“而事到如今，你竟然还在说你恐惧，”马克语速飞快地逼问道：“难道你还要告诉我你还在惶惶不安某天我会再次背叛你？你有试图分析过自己的心理吗？你不觉得这太像一个加害者在扮演创后应激障碍的受害者吗？”

马克斩钉截铁地对爱德华多说：“爱德华多·萨维林，你在垄断我时我也垄断了你，如果我的脖子上有一个项圈，那么你的手也只能握着我的锁链，如果我是你暴政下唯一的受害者，那么你也难能逃脱。”

“我来到这里唯一的目的就是为了向你宣布： **我拥有你，即便是你也无法让我失去你。** ”马克·扎克伯格最后如是说道。

爱德华多与马克对视着，良久，他轻声说道：

“你拥有我。”

-


End file.
